


Blue Moon ((Second Generation))

by SquaryQ



Series: SessRin / SesshoumaRin C@ck [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Illness, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Revenge, Second Generation, Travels, haku and kou, lady yukiko, many OCs - Freeform, modern girl, new characters - Freeform, taisho koga and kikyo, young lord taisho, yukiko haku and kou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had been unfortunate – an unfortunate blow and terrible loss for Sesshoumaru, she had been young, only wed to him for a few decades before being snatched away by a brief yet deadly illness that no maedo-stone or sword could heal. He had to watch his wife, with many years left in her, be taken from him and be buried in the grounds of his castle. She lies in the same yard as the blasted monk Master Ungai; a gesture Sesshoumaru never understood his wife insisting upon. </p>
<p>Years later, in the modern era, the life of Nakagawa Reina was due to be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord's Fallen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second generation InuYasha fanfic, focussing on what happens after the end of my short story 'The Everlasting Question' - this fic will follow the lives of the children of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. I hope you enjoy it!

It was on merely hours before dusk when the lives of everybody in the late Lady Kaede’s village were to be changed forever, once again.

Over an extended period of time, attitudes humans had had toward demons and half-demons were changing – particularly in that village, where Lady Kagome and her husband Lord Inuyasha lived their lives, raising their now adolescent children. 

They had brought three children into the world in the fifty years that Kagome had been in the Feudal Era, and her age was starting to show despite her abilities to sometimes, when she longed for it desperately enough, visit her family in the modern era and stock up on necessary items for her life – medical items, as well as anti-aging serum. Her salt and pepper hues to her hair was the most prominent demonstration of her aging and she was more than aware that she may be close to running out of time with her husband, but did not mind all that much, it wasn’t as if she was like Rin. 

Rin had been unfortunate – an unfortunate blow and terrible loss for Sesshoumaru, she had been young, only wed to him for a few decades before being snatched away by a brief yet deadly illness that no maedo-stone or sword could heal. He had to watch his wife, with many years left in her, be taken from him and be buried in the grounds of his castle. She lies in the same yard as the blasted monk Master Ungai; a gesture Sesshoumaru never understood his wife insisting upon. 

He was rather unwilling to wed again – not wanting to show dishonour to Rin’s life. After all, she gave him three parting gifts – Yukiko, Haku and their youngest son Kou, before departing for the underworld where she would meet him again eventually.

The late Lady Kaede’s village had changed drastically since the birth of the Young Lord Taisho, a child who never returned home on his travels after a mission of self-discovery. In the time since the Young Lord Taisho had left his village, at the age of twenty, his mother had given birth to and raised their third child, named after the fallen priestess Kikyo. Taisho had never visited his sister and it had gotten to the point where Koga could scarcely remember his older brother’s face or scent. 

A battle had broken out approximately eight years earlier than this date, where a foe of the demon lord Sesshoumaru had sauntered onto his lands and made a spectacle as he made his way throughout the West and toward the castle where he and his two half-demon sons were living. His heir, the fair Yukiko had been travelling with her cousin for many months prior to this but frequented the castle to pay her respects to her fallen mother on the nights of the new moon with her companions. 

It was on that night – one of the new moon, when the foe arrived and chipped another piece of the demon lord’s heart away and leaving the bereaved widower with his world in tatters.


	2. Hisashi

 

The white haired demon lord walks alone across the grassy hills, feeling slightly nostalgic as he passes locations he had been to with her, the places he and his beloved shared treasured memories. He begins his journey at the tree where he first met her as a small girl in her tatty pink kimono with a chipped tooth and messy hair. He smiles fondly at how close he always was to their first meeting place – the castle he had erected in the stead of her old village was less than a mile from the tree – and the spot where she died the first time.

 

He walks along before casting at the root she tripped over and the spot where he revived her. The girl had been important to him for no reason he could fathom at the time. Continuing on his trek, his expression remains blank but his stomach is in knots as he remembers her youthful days.

 

After several hours of walking he decides to rest at a riverside. Not many demons would actively expose themselves in this manner, but everybody in the western lands would know that this particular demon was the one protecting them from destruction. Even after one fateful invasion of a foe he could not at that point locate, the humans of the western lands remained loyal. Even his half-brother and his aging human wife remained loyal to his ruling. For that he was glad, because Sesshoumaru could see the smallest glimmer of the original lord of the west, The Great Inu No Taisho, in each of Inuyasha’s quarter-demon children.

 

Sesshoumaru had doubted the power each of those children would hold but was not exactly surprised when he happened upon his daughter, Yukiko, travelling with her cousin, Young Lord Taisho, Inuyasha’s oldest son.

 

He shakes his head and after drinking some water he breaks into a run. He can smell it – he’s almost certain he can. That scent.

 

He leaps into the air and begins to soar over his territory, the wind caressing his long white hair. He glances to his left hand side and sighs sadly, Rin used to ride on his left upon A-Un. The beautiful brunette always seemed the happiest when riding in the clouds beside her husband. He grits his teeth as the scent gets stronger. A familiar scent. Close enough to run to, close enough that he would know not to move away. Sesshoumaru was very much aware of the strength of his demonic aura.

 

He descends back to the ground – why he had come here again he did not know but that scent could only belong to him. His aura is weak and appears to be being quelled by the presence of blood.

 

Lots of blood.

 

Sesshoumaru breaks into a run and sees the one he expected, holding a weary man with a bloody body up.

 

“Hang in there, Hisashi.”

 

“For God’s sake Taisho, leave. Let. Me. Die.” His breathing is shallow, the young man has blood pouring from several wounds.

 

“Not happening, stop trying to be a brave little shit and let me help you. I need you to take off your garbs so I can patch you up!”

 

“It’s AGH, pointless.” The young man cries out as he attempts to sit up.

 

“Young Taisho, what is going on here?”

 

“Lord Uncle Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha’s first son gasps.

 

“What is going on here?” the older demon repeats, voice flat and unemotional, despite the fact that her scent had led him right here – does he still have them? He was almost certain he would have taken them – the only one that remained by his side that was once hers, was the sword he had commissioned for her. The Young Lord Taisho had collected the other two blades and disappeared into the trees that morning.

 

Sesshoumaru stares at the bleeding man. “It’s futile, Young Taisho. You can’t help him now.”

 

“How do you know that, Lord Uncle! Hisashi is really strong as humans go!”

 

“Yes, that may be true but even the strong can die.”

 

With that the young quarter-demon’s face crumples as he looks from his dying companion to his uncle. His eyes well with tears – he hadn’t had the best time over the last few moons. First his doting aunt, then her, and now this. Poor kid.

 

There was nothing Sesshoumaru could do to help the first two that Young Taisho had lost, but maybe, just maybe, he could salvage this one. After all, he resurrected Jaken after he had been cut in half. He brought back that river demon, the otter like one who had had his head cut off. He had saved Rin after being mauled by wolf demons and brought Kagome back too after she had fallen over and died on impact. Inuyasha had begrudgingly admitted his gratitude for bringing his wife back by cutting down the reaping demons of the underworld.

 

He unsheaths Tenseiga and points it at the dying human that Young Taisho had addressed as Hisashi. Who was this kid – when he had met with Taisho the last time, there was no sign of a human companion with them. When he encountered Taisho with Yukiko a year before his heart splintered again, they did not have a human companion either.

 

He narrows his eyes as the human succumbs to his injuries and the demons materialise to snatch his soul from the realm of the living. Immediately, almost relieved he could finally help his nephew in this way, aggressively cuts the demons down as Young Taisho stares. He had not understood what the ‘useless sword that cannot cut’ did – he only knew that Tenseiga was an heirloom from The Great Inu No Taisho. He wails like a baby as the young man, Hisashi’s colouring returns to his face and his eyes flutter open, light having returned to them.

 

“Hisashi!” Young Taisho gasps in awe.

 

“But…But…I thought I was dead! I thought it was futile! Am I dead?”

 

“No! Lord Uncle Sesshoumaru did something and you came back.”

 

“If you check yourself, your wounds should have closed up.” Sesshoumaru states. The human man removes several layers of fabric so he can check his injuries.

 

The demon cannot withhold a gasp when he sees one of the discarded items in the pile of fabric. Her sword. Her blade for her human nights, for protection and self-preservation. A gift from Rin.

 

Is that what Sesshoumaru could smell? He turns to the Young Lord Taisho and spots the extension of her body, her fang, in his sheath along with his inherited swords and weapons from parents.

 

So that’s why Young Taisho took both? To give one to a human? Who was this man?

 

“LORD SESSHOUMARU!” Jaken’s familiar squawk comes from above as the puny toad demon, having mounted A-Un, lands upon the ground. “Today is the day Lord Haku is due to receive training with your fang.”

 

“He’s already old enough, huh?” Young Taisho muses as Sesshoumaru gives the dumbstruck Hisashi a curt nod and leaves them alone, more confused than ever. What had Young Taisho had in mind when he took the human blade? And what did she have to do with this Hisashi character?

 


	3. Raring For Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Haku! The now 18 year old first son of Sesshoumaru and Rin!

The sun was lazily dragging itself toward dusk. In a few hours the village would be submerged in darkness and stars. It was only a few hours from nightfall on the night of the new moon and all of Lady Kagome’s relatives with demon blood in their veins were getting ready for the night ahead. For Sesshoumaru’s first son, Haku, this meant sitting upon a tree and waiting for nightfall and then waiting once more for sunrise so he could sleep the day away and depart on his next adventure with his quarter demon cousin, Koga for the best part of a month.

 

They would always make sure to return to the late Lady Kaede’s village by the night of the new moon, meaning they could never really travel too far from home. This village is by far one of the safest places to be, not only because it's protected by a High Priestess with incredible spiritual powers, but also because former demon slayers and a monk live with their own family here too. For as long as Haku could remember, on the actual night of the new moon, the village would be visited by a demon who has always kept the area safe. He's got incredible stamina and admirable speed and is one of the figures Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha used when naming their children – Koga.

 

The only disadvantage of having to bed down in this village - other than the young village kids playing with their hair and ears, is the lack of legitimate entertainment, what is there to do when you can't even train using your commissioned demon swords? What is there to do when you cannot explore and hunt? The only thing that Haku and his younger brother Kou could do is wallow in their thoughts, most of which are of Yukiko. Memories of her always tended to resurface on the night of the new moon.

 

"Yukiko, you have your mother's face. Haku, you have your mother's spirit. Kou, you have your mother's drive. Do not take advantages of the gift she gave each of you."

 

The two younger sons of Sesshoumaru didn't take advantage of those gifts, if they had, Haku and Kou would, most certainly, be dead by her side. But Yukiko, despite having their mother's face, had the power and drive of their father and the nerve of their uncle. She was incredible. A perfectly specialised killing machine, equipped with all of the tools she would have needed to prosper on her own... With a sigh, Haku turns his head to the right to stare out at the nearby meadow of daisies and smiles, thinking back to the childish games he and his brother, sister and cousins Koga and Kikyo would play when Yukiko was still there.

 

The wind; picking up due to the approaching night, suddenly appeared to smell like salt. Had someone been shedding tears on the outskirts of the village? The scent is unfamiliar to the young half-demon, unable place the aroma of the one with the salt. Is a traveller hurt? No. There is no blood.

 

A flurry of red passes Haku by, his cousin having caught the scent too. He, like the demon he was named after, is renowned for speed. With a roll of his eyes, Haku turns to the direction that the wearer of the cloak of the fire rat is running.  

 

"Koga." He freezes, steadying his stance after skittering to a halt, the wind sweeping his rich onyx hair over his shoulder like he's posing for a portrait.

 

"What?" The older of the two challenges from where he stands in the meadow.

 

"Koga, I'll go. If there's something there, you might not be enough."

 

"Oh? And you will?" He raises an eyebrow, golden eyes trained on Haku’s hands, regardless of the fact that Haku would never unsheathe one of his blades to face his own flesh and blood. Surprisingly, the sons of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were taught to value family - which is weird considering the family they had come from, it took at least one hundred years and the resurrection of Kagome for their fathers to finally make peace.

 

"Half versus quarter. Come with me, but I don't want you getting your ass kicked on my watch, Koga."

 

"Tch. You don't need to pretend to be the responsible adult, I've gotten you out of your own fair share of scrapes, you know Haku!"

 

"As have I with you, Koga." And with that pointed remark, the pair dash in the direction the scent appears to be originating from.

 

With the wind messing with their hair, the two adolescent fractional demons career toward Inuyasha’s tree and past it to a well. A well? The well? The well from which Aunt Kagome came? Did someone fall in when attempting to harvest water, not aware that there was none?

 

"Hello?" Haku calls into the pit, a woman sits at the bottom, her rich chocolate brown hair is obscuring her facial features, but she isn't dressed like one of our time would; her skirt is too short and intricate in pattern. Has someone passed through the well again?

 

"Haku you bastard!" Koga, the older of the duo, snarls at his cousin, pouncing on top of him with cat-like agility, knocking him to the ground, uncaring who may be staring up at the commotion.

 

"Hello?" A feminine voice twinkles from the bottom of the well. Peering down to look into the wll, Koga spots a young woman with rich brown hair and a short skirt with a weird blue pattern upon it.

 

"Do you need help getting out?"

 

"Yes please!" She calls, holding her hand up, reaching, stood on the tips of her toes.

 

"Ko-o-g-a!" Haku growls from beneath his cousin, he's moving. Oh no.

 

With a sudden shift, Haku knocks his quarter-demon cosin aside and onto the ground. They glare at one another when the girl shouts again.

 

"Erm...Hello! Can I have a hand?" She asks.

 

"Crap, right!" Haku jumps to her aid first, leaning over the top of the well, reaching to grip onto the girl at the bottom. "Koga, grab my legs so I don't fall in. It's almost night time."

 

“Yes, Haku, because an hour off dusk is totally almost nightfall.”Koga, the black haired quarter demon rolls his golden eyes before seizing Haku's ankles, digging his slightly sharper nails into his flesh, just to keep him still of course.  _‘I know you're apprehensive and all, but don't overstate stuff! What an idiot.’_

 

"Gotcha!" Haku declares, leaning backward and falling onto the grass, hands locked with the girl's.

 

"Thank you." she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wait...this isn't the Higurashi shrine! Where am I?"

 

"Um...Where is here?" The quarter demon thinks aloud. _‘Higurashi....isn't that my mother's maiden name?’_

 

"C'mon, your mum'll be able to explain, right Koga?"

 

"Yeah, she should be able to, here, we'll take you somewhere, so you can eat and rest. Can you walk?"

 

"I think so..." she trails off.

 

"If you want, we can give you a piggy back."

 

"Shut up Haku, it's almost night time!" The older of the two sneers teasingly, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

"Right! Let's go!" Haku picks up the pace a bit, moving hastily toward the village.

 


	4. A New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!  
> I'm sorry that you've had to wait for so long for me to update! I'm also sorry that this chapter is super short! AND I'm sorry because the next chapter is long and important and I have no idea when I'll post it! TT^TT

 

The brown haired girl with glasses simply looks around this strange place in awe – this is a far cry from her previous location, yet there was no logical way for her to have arrived here. Was this a dream? Had she passed out?

 

“This makes no sense! I was just at Aki-chan’s house and then I went to the shrine and now I’m here!”

 

She refrained from expressing her confusion about the man who was following her – mentioning being followed by a stranger to strangers probably wouldn’t make the best impression after all.

 

Koga and Haku share a glance as they lead this new face into the village. They can sense the trouble looming for them, in the form of an approaching demonic aura. The pace of the imposition means it could only be one. It’s simply getting into the village before he found them loitering so close to nightfall.

 

Haku, despite not having any form of connection to the approaching individual, felt the same level of fear as his older cousin did. They would need to encourage this new person to move faster so they could avoid a stern telling off.

 

“Come on, it’s faster if we go down the hill!” Koga encourages, turning left instead of right and approaching the fields. If they were to be caught there it wouldn’t be as bad.

 

Haku nods his head and breaks into a jog, to motivate the girl in the shorter clothing.

 

_‘If Yukiko could run in short clothing I’m sure you can, girl’_

 

She finds herself being stared at violently by the men and women of the village tending to the growing crops on the outskirts of the village as she attempts to run after the two faster boys. Were they judging her clothing? Most people here seemed to be covering their bodies with layers of clothes while all she wore was her school uniform, minus the discarded blazer she had thrown onto the floor when she ran into the shrine.

 

Or worse, were they judging her company?

 

Clutching her brown faux leather satchel like a lifeline, the girl cannot help but be awed by this world – so much lush and green scenery surrounded her.

 

The two teenagers who appeared to be around her age looked as if they were in a rush. What’s the problem? Could they possibly have some sort of curfew to abide by?

 

_‘Please don’t tell me I got away from whoever was following me, only to fall into the clutches of some creepy delinquents with, are those dog ears? No way!’_

 

“Hurry up, you’ll be safe in the village,” the black haired one says after casting a glance at the sky. It’s almost twilight, soon they would be immersed in night time skies.

 

“KOGA! HAKU!” A tanned man with a sleek black ponytail in some sort of animal pelt and armour appears before the three of us, putting the two guys into headlocks and basically pulling them into the village by their heads. "You know that you shouldn't be going out of the village on the night of the new moon, especially so late in the afternoon!"

 

The girl stares at this new arrival, a gust of wind having followed him as he ascended the steep incline, seemingly from nowhere. She yelps and puts her hands to hold her skirt down as the wind hit.

 

"Sorry." The lighter haired one, Haku mutters, pained smile on his face, he seems very embarrassed.

 

"Yeah yeah, we weren't that far away." Koga rolls his golden eyes.

 

"Hey." The adult with the ponytail casts a glance at the young human before him, his brows furrow as if he recognises them. "Your clothes...KAGOME!"

 

A woman in a red and white robe climbs the hill to join the man, she looks to be around sixty, judging from her hair. Dressed like a shrine maiden, she slowly ascends the hill and waves to the younger looking man. For the approximate age of sixty, she seems to have aged well; her skin isn't all that wrinkly, almost as if she's using some sort of skin care product.

 

She eyes up the brunette’s uniform, recognition registering in her mind. She raises a hand to her mouth and a flood of emotion hits her.

 

“What’s the matter, mum?” Koga asks, cautiously attempting to touch her shoulder, as if she’s too fragile for him.

 

"You go to Yamashida High School." She says.

 

_‘How the hell did she know that just by looking at my uniform? I'm not even wearing my blazer!’_

 

The young woman’s face is one of apparent confusion.

 

"Don't be afraid! forty years ago, I went to Yamashida High School." The woman says, her tone warm and comforting.

 

“If you went to Yamashida forty years ago and is here...does that mean there is no way back for me?” she asks.

 

The man in the pelt barks a laugh before knocking Koga and Haku’s heads together and ushering them to enter the village again.

 

“You should be able to return.”

 

"That's incredible, Mum." Koga says, ignoring the concern expressed by this apparently modern girl.

 

"What's your name?" Kagome the shrine maiden asks, smiling at the brunette, eyes soft and warm.

 

"My name is Reina, Nakagawa Reina." She replies.


	5. Nightmarish Recollections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was meant to be much more to this chapter but I figured I would split it up so it wasn't as heavy!

_The brown haired girl breaks away from her two companions._

_“Yukiko! Come back!” Hisashi cries, attempting to grab her arm as she prepares to move in on the approaching demon. She has been walking toward her home and acknowledged that this aura, unfamiliar to her was also going in the same direction._

_“I can’t! I need to check this dude out, what if it’s not a coincidence, Hisashi! I’m not as pitiful as you think!”_

_“At least take my sword, Yukiko.”_

_“Taisho, I’m not taking your sword, you can back me up if you hear me scream.”_

_“Are you MAD!”_

_“I’ll be back, I promise!” And with that she jumped, rolling down the hill toward the grounds of her father’s castle._

                  The human man shudders in his sleep, why does that memory always come to haunt him on this night? It’s hardly fair for him to endure this hellish existence of mourning.

_Sesshoumaru stiffens as he carries his sons. In the air he is less able to do anything, especially with his hands full. If he were human, there would be no way that he could carry his twelve year old son and his six year old son at the same time. But Sesshomaru was stronger than that, but was also cautious and apprehensive. Who was this stranger that had the nerve to approach his grounds on this night? Friend or foe, Sesshoumaru felt obligated to protect his sons from harm and decided to hide them within a cave. They would be safe in there._

                **_NO they won’t!_**

_He had commanded Jaken to mount A-Un and make a judgement as to whether that beast was an adversary or a companion of his, which time had allowed him to forget. The toad like demon agreed that if he believed that the first option was more applicable, he should acquire reinforcements to make sure his children were protected at all times. Jaken had assumed that this had meant the assistance of Inuyasha and Kagome as they would be assets in this situation. They would also be easy to find._

_“I wanna fight! How come Master Jaken gets to fight!”_

_Sesshomaru hushes the curious Haku who eagerly insisted he go and beat this threat up. A fond smile crosses Sesshoumaru’s lips as he watches his son act just like Rin would, with plucky courage and stubbornness._

_“No, Haku, tonight you shall stay here in wake. You may slaughter my next formidable foe.” Sesshoumaru says, ruffling the brown haired boy’s tufty hair. Haku smiles brightly at his father._

_“Now, Haku, take care of Kou.”_

_“Yes, father.”_

                                Sesshoumaru makes a fist, not wanting to remember what happened after that.

_He had been selfish, he had left Hisashi as soon as he fell asleep and followed Yukiko into the fray – rolling down the hill and charging into the fight. As a quarter demon, he had decent physical strength, training his body so when his demonic capabilities were absent he was not worthless and weak. He stood about four hundred meters away, putting his sword up to his bow instead of an arrow, he needs to make an impact before returning to Hisashi. One decent blow to the back of the neck would be good enough to make an opening for Yukiko. The frill around the demon’s neck looked snakelike so it appeared to be worth a shot._

_Taking aim, Taisho fires his human blade at the demon before making a hasty retreat to where he and Hisashi had set up camp. The shot hit, but not exactly where he wanted it. Instead of striking the neck, it hit the demon in the back. It should still be helpful._

_The demon roars on impact but Taisho is already scrambling for cover and retreating._

                        Taisho sits up, muttering to himself about how disgraceful he had been on that night, abandoning his young cousin to face such a foe alone.

_The night air is bitter, the cold harsh winds are nipping at everybody’s noses and cheeks the older demon slayers ride upon Kirara’s back. A paranoid Sango sits upon the demon’s back twiddling her thumbs as if she doubts that trusting Shippo to take care of her three children, not that they really needed parental supervision anymore – all of them are fully fledged and functioning adults, living their lives in the late Lady Kaede’s village. The group of middle aged, or at least to Kagome’s standards, slayers are keeping pace with Jaken, who is riding upon Sesshomaru's own personal long distance form of transport; A-Un, who was only used to carry his late wife Rin across long distances._

_"We must hurry! Lord Sesshomaru is trying to protect his children, he cannot fight until we can assure the safety of Kou and Haku."_

_"We understand! Faster, Kirara!" Sango commands, the two tailed cat demon kicks her legs back and propels forward._

_This just seems so surreal. Nobody never imagined that Sesshomaru would have a child with Rin, let alone three that he would dedicate his life to protect. As much as it was clear that he loved the young girl, Kagome always wondered why he was so willing to cast all of his prejudices toward half-demons, including his younger half- brother Inuyasha aside. The priestess had happened to acknowledge that he began to become more willing to accept his brother around the time that Kagome fell pregnant with the first of their three children, Taisho. The eldest of the three, the last time she had heard, was travelling toward the eastern lands in the company of two others, but nobody had told her who they were. Kagome, like Sango, had left her children in the care of Shippo on the night of the new moon, as well as Sango’s oldest daughters._

_Kagome looks at her feet as they move toward a cave near to the castle where Rin was buried – Sesshoumaru’s castle. Kagome had heard that this castle was built upon the grounds of the village Rin grew up in prior to her first death. She really changed him. It's terrible to think that he's been left with only himself to protect the three half demons that she carried._

_"Oh my gosh! Lady Yukiko!"_

_"Yukiko!" Inuyasha gasps, peering at the floor, attempting to see the oldest daughter of Sesshoumaru._

_The only physically mature child that Rin carried, their twenty year old half demon daughter, Yukiko is outside of her father's reach, a sword unsheathed. Inuyasha had heard of her power, compared to her brothers’ development, Yukiko is the better equipped one, but for a half demon, of her age, to be facing such a huge foe, alone, seems to be completely absurd._

_"Lady Yukiko!" Jaken shouts again, holding out the staff of two heads and launching an aerial assault._

_Her hair is a rich chocolate brown and her kimono short. The outfit made Kagome think back to the hair demon she encountered at the beginning of her adventures in the Feudal Era. The half-demon is attempting to fight in her father’s stead, on the night of the new moon._

_“What is she DOING?” Sango squawks, her protective mothering instincts making her beyond eager to intercept some of these attacks. She pulls her Hiraikotsu from her shoulders and tosses it into the fray, striking the demon but not making too much of an impact._

_“How much longer do we have until sunrise?” Miroku asks._

_“I don’t know, not too long I’m hoping. Especially since the Young Yukiko is using a human weapon.” Inuyasha mutters. “Sheesh, what is with her, she’s clearly Sesshoumaru’s daughter if she thinks she can slay a demon in this condition.”_

_“HEY!” all three human companions of Inuyasha retort, glaring at him._

_“You guys don’t count, you’re always clumsy and slow and lack agility.” Inuyasha scoffs, watching Yukiko battle on the floor. She looks exhausted, sweat pouring from her face as she pants, bleeding from several flesh wounds. She appears to have inflicted decent damage considering she is only fighting with a human sword, but the blade itself appears to be on the verge of breaking._

_“OI! Yukiko!” Sango shouts, throwing her own sword on the floor. The girl glances at the sky and smiles gratefully before bolting to take Sango’s sword._

_The demon she is facing is like none other that the group had seen before; towering over the girl and looking like some sort of reptilian potentially snake like creature, having a pair of arms and wielding a huge snake fang. This creature looks horrendous and powerful, yet Yukiko has protected herself well, probably fuelled more by adrenaline than anything else._

_How long had she been fighting? Why hadn’t Sesshoumaru gone out to protect Yukiko?_

_On the ground, Sesshomaru's daughter truly looks like her father. Her fighting style is representative of the methodology that he used to use in combat, particularly with opponents that appeared to be of a similar level of strength. She's incredible, her agility considering her condition is amazing._

_Dawn looks as if it is breaking, light finally casting its way upon the young half-demon woman. The light strikes her hair and it begins to regain it’s snowy appearance. She shakes her hair and her ears look as if they had never left. Kagome looks over to her husband but he has already gone, jumping into the battle, landing on the hilt of his son’s human sword, digging it deeper into the monstrous foe._

_The demon that is still attacking Yukiko, looks in the air, spotting Jaken, holding the staff and projecting flames from it to protect the oldest of the half demon children that he now knew he had to protect._

_Yukiko has clearly seen an opening to attack, but looks worn out, like adrenaline is being expelled from her body simply by breathing. With one fluid motion, she draws a different blade from her waist. This is Kagome’s queue, they all know what that blade is. It’s a sword that Sesshomaru commissioned for her, he got Totosai to make one for each of his kids, it is only Yukiko who has left home to pursue her ambitions and has therefore needed such a weapon at her disposal._

_"She hasn't mastered that sword." Jaken declares._

_There's no way for Kagome to shoot an arrow into the fray, she could hit anybody. Who could be down there? Who is using their swords? She can hear metal on metal, shouts and hisses of pain, but cannot see a thing._

_"What are you doing here, wolf!" Inuyasha shouts, mortified. Wolf? Koga? Do we know any other wolf demons?_

_"I followed the pup's scent." Koga? That is Koga!_

_‘Why would Koga, the chief of the wolf demon tribe come running to...oh my god! Did he think we were fleeing from an enemy? He would follow if he thought that the kid we named after him would be in danger! He's going because he thought that Koga was here!’_

_"Lady Kagome! Can you see anything?" Miroku asks._

_"I can't!"_

                                Kagome rolls over in her sleep, reaching for her husband who is not there. Of course he’s not there, he’s with the children. Despite the protection a village gives them, Inuyasha insisted that he keeps Kou and Haku safe outside of the village. Usually they just sit there and murmur about Yukiko and pray morning approaches sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Kagome's dream shall continue in the next chapter! I wonder what will happen *evil laughter*


End file.
